Through Amber Eyes
by Anzu2
Summary: Blood spilt, death cheated, and rape. A growing relationship battles to pull through, but danger is always well hidden -Be warned, not all is at it appears. Told through the hitokiri; Battousai-KenshinKaoru, SanoMegumi
1. Listen

**Title**: "Through Amber Eyes"

**Rating**: R

**Authoress**: Anzu2

**Summary**: Crimson liquid spilt, death cheated, and rape. Can a growing relationship survive such an assault of the outside world? Or has blood permanently stained his hands? Be warned, not all is at it appears. Told through the hitokiri; Battousai-Kenshin/Kaoru, Sano/Megumi

Me: Hey folks, I know I haven't updated my other fics, but this one was just screaming at me to be written! Plus, I figure the break from my Inuyasha fics will clear my head a bit. RK has been my favorite anime for…3-4 years. I missed writing RK fictions, and because I've become a better writer than what I once was, I figure I'll write another.

Sabbi: wow Anzu, that's a long announcement.

Corey: Can I do the warning? Puh-leeeez?

Me-sweatdrop- fine

Corey:**Warning: **Expect extreme sarcasm; please do not take anything he says seriously. It is also suggested that you actually _know_ about the references to Tomoe; otherwise you'll be lost in some places. If you don't know who Tomoe is, you're missing a big part of the series.

**And so, you have been warned…**

**

* * *

**

Hello there.

You may know this one, or seen this one walking about. Sessha is very easy to notice with my red hair and cross-shaped scar. Sessha's eyes tend to be purple and some say this one is very friendly.

But that's not me, that's the rurouni.

I am no rurouni. I am an assassin who's survived through the Bakumatsu, through the blood and pains of war. I have killed some so that others may live, and no scent of white plum or jasmine can take away the stench of blood that has permanently stained my hands. No matter how much the ignorant fool wants to deny it, no matter how much he wants to rid his life of me, I will never die. Though I am imprisoned behind his façade, I can see what he sees, hear what he hears.

Excuse me, I'm rambling. I tend to get that way when talking about that whelp.

I'm going to tell you the truth behind this ignorant, naïve optimist. So I'm warning you now that if you want to hear a lovey-dovey, cutesy, romantic adventure, look up those Sailor Moon fictions, or jump off a cliff. It's your choice. I'm not going to lie and tell you a happy-ending; those are for immature weaklings who can't handle the truth.

So you're staying? That was your last warning.

Now imagine a beautiful woman. Have her eyes be gentle, have her black hair held in a ribbon; give her a kimono clinging to her every curve, give her courage, strength, knowledge of swordsmanship, and attitude.

Got it? Alright, now let's begin.

One can only imagine the darkness of Kyoto during the era in which I killed. I was a panther among game, picking them off before they could even attempt a strike at me. They were the times where _I_ was in control. My amber eyes piercing through the black night as I stalked my targets. Then the one time I slipped, I met the most beautiful woman…

But that's an entirely different story. Besides, I'm sure most of you know it anyway. Let's move on.

But in that upturn of events, and my state of shock, the rurouni took hold. He became stronger, and resisted me with a vow not to kill. Can you believe that? _He_ vows not to kill. A little late for that, don't you think? But I let him keep his ideals; let him have his petty dreams. Even ten years later, I let him have his way. But then we met _her_.

Remember that beautiful woman I told you to picture? Insert it now.

Her fiery defiance, her stance…her body…

Sorry, going off-track again.

The rurouni at least is good for some things. He's polite, charming, a gentleman. All traits I have long since abandoned. He wants her, I want her, and she wants the rurouni. Imagine how annoying it became with his shy and awkward nature around women, wanting a woman but never have the guts to go for her. I would yell at him, call him a coward, and a disgrace to his sword.

Then it happened. Our lady in which he swore to protect was kidnapped. It figures the past would come to haunt us. His name was Jin-e.

The fuckin' stubborn rurouni refused my aide until it was almost too late. I had my first breath of freedom, and it was to fight for the one I love. How _romantic_. I had to teach the guy not to touch what was mine. But right before I could gain control of the ruro, Kaoru – that's her name- broke free and Jin-e committed seppuku. So much for the ruro's blood-less life; and to think, that was just the start.

Now, I'm not going to bore you with useless details you probably all know. You probably want me to go on with the story so that it's at the here and now. But first let me get this straight. You may stereotype me as being a vicious monster, bloody-thirsty, and seductive, and well, maybe I am. But if you cut me, I bleed. If you step on my foot, I curse. If you rip me to sheds, I cry. Well, no not cry….but I'm sure it'd hurt like hell. But that's not the point. The point is that I'm human, and humans make mistakes. Just remember that.

-

It started on a cool spring day. The sun beamed down heavily upon my head, sweat collecting on my forehead. I was almost done chopping the firewood, a daily chore around the dojo. The ruro let me chop the firewood because I enjoy it so much. I imagined each log as a human head as my sword sliced through it, cutting it down to the middle and splitting it apart.

Disgusted? Good.

I was about to chop another piece when my woman called me. And she _is _mine; don't let anyone tell you different. If by chance you come along someone with an assumption other than my own, please give me their name, address, and what they will be doing the night you tell me. But I must continue.

She said that she was going to go to the store for tofu, and to take care of the dojo while she was out. She said she'd be back by that evening. That was when one of my instincts kicked in. I thought, 'A woman alone, beautiful, walking down a road by herself, no one to protect her from the unknown…is she crazy?'

I ordered the ruro to go with her, but he had sensed the danger also.

"Kaoru-dono, do you want this one to join you?" He said with his traditional smile. She gave one of her own.

"No thanks. I'm fine on my own."

"But Kaoru-dono, it could be dangerous for you to walk all alone at night…"

"I told you, I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't want you there; I wanted to talk to Tae about something."

I grumbled in the back of his mind to him.

'Like that isn't obvious that "something" is us.'

He agreed, but he did nothing to encourage his presence any further.

"Okay Kaoru-dono, I'll take care of the dojo."

"Thanks again Kenshin!" she said, and then she was off.

Oh look, I'm _foreshadowing. _Moving on.

Well, I wasn't in control of him, so what could I do? He refused to betray her trust in him to watch the dojo. So I tried to convince him, sorry if this next part gets confusing – after all, I _am_ talking to myself.

'You stupid ruro! I can't believe you let her walk out of here!'

_Kaoru-dono is a grown woman, she does not necessarily needs this ones help to shop. _

'Ruro, if anything happens to her, I swear I will take over while you sleep and kill someone!'

_Do you think this one _wants_ something to happen to Kaoru-dono?_!

'It's hard to believe you love her.'

_This one loves Kaoru-dono with all this one's heart and soul! It's hard to believe you don't trust Kaoru-dono's ability to protect herself._

'It's hard to believe you do.'

_Sessha believes she can handle the common man_.

'I say we check on her.'

_But Kaoru-dono told this one to watch the dojo._

'Like it's going anywhere, c'mon. You know we can still do it.'

_This one does not deny our specialty._

'All right, agreed. We go.'

_Oro…_

Now, one ability of ours is sort of a secret. No one really knows about this, so I trust you to keep it quiet. When we merge, some describe this moment as "his eyes were a mixture of amber and purple", we have a trick we used often in the Bakumatsu. We can slip into shadows. Hiko taught us this when we were learning defense, and it was extremely difficult to learn. I don't suggest learning it unless you are willing to be thrown in a forest hunted by your master, and by god knows what for several weeks. If you do, you can reach Hiko-sensei at 1-800-dontcallme.

We moved swiftly through the shadows, gliding along, seen by no eyes but our own. We searched by the Akabeko, by the pathways; but to no avail could we find our Kaoru-dono. Just as we finished sneaking around the tofu shop we heard the most terrifying sound. One which we haven't heard in so long a time, that it shook us right down to our bones.

The screaming of someone truly shaken by fear.

The screaming of someone being hurt.

The screaming of our name.

* * *

Me: who loves cliffies? I love cliffies.

Sabbi: is it true?

Me: mmmhmmm, I do, I do, I doooooOooo

Corey: So did you peoples like it?

Me: oh yeah, feedback people! I expect constructive criticisms.

Corey: FUDGE MONKEYS!

Sabbi: And for all those who are new to Anzu2, it means "review" in Corey-language.

Me: Also, my profile is jammed, I can't update my profile on FFN, So you'll just have to check all my stories if you want status.


	2. To

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own such a valuable treasure that is Rurouni Kenshin

Me: Hey there folks! Love the reviews!Yay for me! Not to mention how lucky you are to have this chapter. My computer had a virus, and ate everything and that's why it was such a long delay. But it's all better now and has been for...three hours, so I decided to celebrate with this chapter.

Sabbi:And we're very glad we had such a good response to the fic.

Corey: We had a request for translations of the Japanese words. They shall be listed at the bottom! There is no spoon…

Me: Enjoy! And once again, please don't take anything Battousai says personally...he can get a bit out of hand -sweatdrop-

Sabbi: Relax, Read, Review!

* * *

You're reading on? Good. I'm glad you can bear my wonderful personality. I also heard from the authoress that she's getting complaints. Complaints! Can you believe that? People are saying they don't know the Japanese words I use. It's called "context clues", use them or a Japanese dictionary. If you can't figure it out, then look it up! You have enough time to read my story, but not enough to go to some website to look up a word? Personally I don't think she should even give you a translation. I should probably stop talking, I want you to _review _now don't INow where was I…? 

Oh yes, one of the most horrifying moments in my life.

Now I know I normally enjoy screams. I love the way faces scrunch up in agony; I love the sound that cuts through even the loudest of nights. But this particular time did not strike me as amusing. That sound shook me to the bone, and made me pause before a boiling rage consumed me, giving me most of the control. My name was being hollered desperately.

Kaoru was in danger.

But when I found her, I was caught by surprise. There she stood, clad only in skimpy clothing, a red boa draped around her neck and over her breasts. Got that picture you perverted readers? Well get it out because that's not what happened.

We followed her voice as it echoed along the abandoned streets of an area of which we knew so well. Darkness did not hinder us what so ever, and it was like the old times of the Bakumatsu. But this is no time to remember the glory days; I'll do that later maybe. After all, I _am_ telling you a scary scene. My eyes scanned the alley ways when I saw it. And at what we saw, the rurouni was gone.

And **_I _**was pissed. And when I get pissed, I will not be held responsible for my actions. I should really put that in writing someday. It would save me a hell of a lot of lawsuits.

Now imagine for a moment this scene I'm going to give to you because I really don't want to be descriptive. Just plop it into your flimsy minds and use your fucked up imaginations. I saw a man, his fat ass mooning me, his pants gathered at his feet. He was bald for kami's sake! Disgusting I know. The pants part, not the bald part.

It gets worse…much worse.

Now picture that beautiful woman. My Kaoru with her kimono torn down to her waist, pulled off to either side of her body. In her hand she clenched a wooden beam in her hands, but it seemed to not have worked to save her. I swear, at the tiniest thought of what was going on, I thought I was going to break the hilt of my sword. Instead I just broke his arm…and leg…maybe two…he was also missing an important part of his body in the morning that I'm sure his wife didn't like.

After my blind anger subsided and I actually thought about what I was doing (not that it changed anything) I rushed to the side of my Kaoru.

Her eyes glistened with rivers of tears dripping down from her face and onto her bare chest. I did the gentleman thing and took off my kimono top and wrapped her in it, and I did not peek-- I swear.

…you don't believe me? Say that to my face you stupid reader. Oh look! You can't! HA!

Her eyes locked with mine, and I saw fear once again come over her face. Damn these stupid amber eyes. It's not my fault I look like a demon…though I've heard some find it rather attractive. I guess I'll have to live a few hundred years and wait for normal colored contacts to come out, won't I? But at the sight of my face, she began to shake. Her whole body trembled and her eyes widened with her mouth as she tried to speak.

"K-ke-ken-ke-"

"Far from it," I said and tried to ease my eyes out of their fixated battle mode, "Try to rest Kaoru…dono."

Whether it was from the whole trauma, the fact that it wasn't the ruro that saved her, or whatever, but she fell limb in my arms. She was out like a bad anime on Cartoon Network.

…That was a joke….laugh.

But anyway, to sleeping beauty. I cradled her in my arms for a moment, and after kicking the guy on the ground a few times so I felt better, I rushed down the road towards Megumi's.

* * *

We werein Megumi's waiting room when the ruro decided to come back. I was so pissed at him, I actually considered suicide. 

_How is she? _

'She's fine no thanks to you.'

_Thank kami._

'You better be thanking more than kami ruro.'

_Is she…?_

'Pregnant? No idea, Megumi's trying to figure that out now.'

_Poor Kaoru-dono._

'What would you have done you fuckin ruro? Huh? What would you have done if I hadn't the right sense to follow her?'

_Sessha…Sessha does not know._

'Damn right you don't know. You don't know _anything.'_

…_This one was surprised you didn't kill the guy who raped her._

'Damnit! I knew I was missing something. I guess I was too sidetracked with Kaoru.'

_You better give me control back before Megumi-san comes back. Sessha thinks she saw your eyes when you came in._

'Yeah whatever.'

One of these days I'm going to take control and not give it back; but I let him take control as Megumi-san walked through the door.

"How is she?" he asked. He sounded like he was going to cry.

'If you cry, I'll give you something more to cry about.'

He chose to ignore me and looked towards Megumi expectantly.

"Well, I can't tell at the moment. Only time can tell in this kind of situation." She had taken off her gloves and tossed them aside.

"You know Sir Ken," she had said as she bent towards the ruro, "You were very brave to save raccoon-girl." her fingers trailed up his leg, "_Very_ brave. I admire that in a man."

Who the fuck does this woman think she is! Kaoru's laying not even 20 feet from where I'm sitting, and she's trying to seduce me! That's was it, no soup for her.

I grabbed the collar of her kimono and brought her to my face.

"I admire Kaoru you whore. Now back off before I "forget" my vow not to kill."

God I can't stand that kitsune. The ruro quickly put his hands to his mouth before I could say anymore, and apologized to the Kitsune-wench. She had backed up and looked carefully into the ruro's eyes.

"Sir Ken, is something wrong?"

"No, no sessha is fine, that he is."

"Your eyes…they seemed to have changed colors…"

"This one has no idea what Megumi-san is talking about."

The Kitsune-wench gave a heavy sigh and paused before she had spoken again.

"You can go see her if you want."

"Thankyou, Megumi-san." Yeah thankyou for being a shrewd wench...and saving Kaoru.

He made his way into the room, and shut the door behind him. Her deep blue eyes followed us as we entered, and continued to until we were next to her bed.

She looked…well let's just say she had had better days. Bandages were wrapped around her head, arms, and chest. Large bruises peeked from the white cloth wrapped tightly around her forehead. Her left eye was black, and her lips swollen. But the worse things of all were her eyes. They looked at me fearfully and if she were able to move, I believe she would have been far, far away from me.

"Kaoru-dono, how are you feeling?" asked the ruro quietly, fully aware of her fear.

"K-K-Kenshin?" she said her voice barely above a whisper, "Is that really you Kenshin?"

"Hai Kaoru-dono." he said kneeling down next to her as she lay on the futon.

"Where…where were you? I…I saw…eyes…amber eyes…"

What's wrong with my eyes? I mean really, tell me now. Do you know how rare this color is? Especially natural? Always the fuckin' eyes…geez…

Sorry, I'm ruining the drama. Let me continue.

I remember thinking of how the ruro was at a loss to answer this question. I couldn't wait to hear him answer this question.

"It must have been Kaoru-dono's imagination. This ones eyes are purple not amber."

Damn, clean getaway. But there was still time to screw it up.

"But they could be amber if you want."

She shrank back in fear from me; she tried to move her body away from me and failed. Her eyes had begun to water.

Am I really that scary of a guy? I mean sure, I have been known for my death glare. After all, I learned it specially. My master didn't create it. The style's been past down from a guy named Sesshomaru…I heard all he had to do was look at a guy and he would go running. But other than that, what's so scary?

I'm digressing again aren't I?

"B-B-Battousai!"

I gave a smile and ignored the ruro's demands to be in control.

"But Kaoru, I can see the desire in your eyes. You would prefer me to the rurouni, would you not?"

She didn't answer. She didn't have to. The kami-damned Kitsune-wench walked in at her cries.

That was it; the fox was on my shit list.

"Sir Ken, I think it's time you let Kaoru-san rest."

"This one agrees." I said mimicking the ruro's form of talk. I got up from her side and opened the paper door.

"Get well soon Kaoru…." I gave a wink, "…dono."

* * *

Now I want to say something before I continue. The ruro is a fuckin PRUDE. God forbid I make a sly comment, or wink, or kiss. He completely flips out. What guy in his right state of mind does that? It's a proven fact that guys think about sex every few minutes. 

Well, of course there are exceptions.

But you can only imagine the hell the ruro gave me even weeks later.

'Oh for kami's sake, calm the fuck down ruro!'

_This one will not! How could you reveal that to her! Now she'll be scared of this one! Not to mention how you talked to her! What will she think of this one if sessha is not a gentleman?_

'Well you wanted to know.'

_Know what?_

'Which one she likes better.'

…_you didn't have to be so abrupt._

'Look, it was going to be abrupt no matter how we brought up the manner. And about the gentleman part, that's only because you've only been laid once.'

Well…it's true folks. Sad isn't it? I'm sure the guys know my pain…

_It does not matter if this one has been...active…only once. Besides, you're changing the subject. I don't think we should have brought up the subject so soon after her accident. _

'Look, now's as good a time as any. Besides, you really are beating a dead Saitou. It's been about three weeks since that incident.'

_But Kaoru-dono's coming home today._

'I know.'

_And this one thinks that we should give her more time to think about it._

Man was this guy a pansy or what? I wanted an answer, and he wanted time. Let me give you an idea of how I felt. Say you had an ice cream. You wanted to eat it, but your friend wanted it too. So do you eat it, or wait 'til it melts?

…I confused you more didn't I? Well I was never good at example situations, so just smile and nod like you understand.

…nod damnit…there ya go.

So anyways, I was waiting for our lady to return. I leaned against the door outside, enjoying the fresh breeze bringing the scent of cherry blossoms. I kept in the shade of the patio over my head. For some reason, the sun and I never really did get along. I glanced down the road leading to the dojo…and saw…

The Bird-Man-Gangster.

* * *

**Credit to Refrences:**

**-** "That was it, no soup for her."** reference to the show "Seinfeld"**

**-** "beating a dead Saitou"**Battousai's making fun of the phrase "beating a dead horse" by using Saitou instead**

Me: I hope you guys like this. I put aside all of my other fics for this. You can say I've grown a bit attached to it.

Corey: **TRANSLATIONS**!

Kimono: a type of clothes

Sessha: a polite way to say "I"

dono: Miss

san: it could mean "Mr." or "Mrs.", but it can also be used with friends.

Kami: God

Futon: a type of bed

Sesshomaru: a reference to the anime Inuyasha (check out those fics of mine!)

Kitsune: Fox

Kitsune-wench: Battousai's nickname for Megumi

Ruro: Battousai's nickname for Kenshin. It's short of "Rurouni"

The "Bird-Man-Gangster": Battousai's nickname for Sanosuke.

Sabbi: wow Anzu, there's a lot of Japanese words….

Me: Well I didn't know what you guys knew or did know.

Corey: FUDGEMONKEYS!


	3. My

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Totally not mine.

Me: Alright guys…I can go into a big long explanation about how busy I've been, how shity my life is at the moment, and how I've gone into a somewhat downward spiral. This chapter you're about to read…well it's been a work in progress for the past 5 months. I appreciate your reviews…every single one of them makes me smile. Thank you loyal fans for understanding…I'm truly sorry. I'll try to be more on the ball…and I'm sorry if this chapter sucks.

And since I'm in a bit of a sad mood right now, I'll tell you this much. My friend Sabbi who randomly appears in all my fics…I don't know if I want to feature her anymore. Five years of friendship seems to have vanished in nine months of a boy. I'm not jealous of them…I just want her back. I want my old Sabbi back. Not this selfish, snappy girl that it seems she's become. It hurts to write this, and I'm sorry I'm complaining to you folks, and I'm sure there are some who understand, but my best friend – my sister in some ways – is…gone. And ironically, Sabbi's sister Shain has been more of a friend to me than she has. So maybe I'll switch them…I dunno yet. Anyways, enough of my emo-ness.

Corey: Enjoy.

* * *

Oh look, I'm getting _attention_. Well it seems my babbling is getting the authoress some reviews, so I guess I should continue with the story.

Now where was I?

Oh yes, Bird-Man-Gangster.

That pompous, arrogant, ill tempered, bird-brained, son of a bitch.

I never knew how much I missed him.

He had left months ago and hadn't given us a letter in many days. What he was doing in the mountains, I have no idea. Probably busy doing what he likes to call "training". Poor trees didn't have a chance. His clothes had large rips; his normally white jacket looked worn and had a brownish tint. Let's also say that he wasn't the nicest smelling thing in the world. He smelt like some sort of shit.

…not going there.

You could tell he was pissed off the way he glared at me. I gave the ruro control quickly. _I_ wasn't going to be the one punched for _his_ stupidity. Not that I was scared of him at all…it's just that I bruise easily.

…What?

…I really do…

…Don't give me that look….

….anyways…

"Sano! It's been a while!" the ruro said nervously.

The Bird-man-gangster just spoke low. His rage made his voice quiver along with the ruro.

"What's this I'm hearing about missy being raped?"

The ruro stiffened with fear, and knew what was coming. I laughed in the back of his mind.

'Looks like you're in deep shit now, eh ruro?'

_This one does not need Battousai to point out the obvious…_

'Whatever, it's our funeral.'

_I cannot tell him anything other than the truth…_

'Knock yourself out... No pun intended.'

The ruro hung his head low, letting his bangs trail across his face hiding his hurt purple eyes.

"This one can do nothing but apologize Sanosuke…this one…failed in protecting her."

"You're damn right you failed!" you could _feel _his chi starting to flame, "I trusted you to watch her while I was gone, hell we all did!"

He pulled his arm back and clenched his fists.

Man did I want popcorn.

"She's like my sister, Kenshin! And you mean more to her than me!"

Now, when Sano hits, you must understand what it feels like. I'm going to try to explain, which means you probably won't understand me anyways but just humor me.

It feels like your underwater, out of air, and then out of nowhere this big fuckin ship collides with your head.

In other words….severe pain.

We both felt it as we flew through the dojo doors and collided with the stone ground, breaking through it. Thank kami for good constitutions...we were actually still able to breathe.

'You deserved that.' I said chuckling behind his mind's eye.

The Bird-Man-Gangster stalked over and grinded his foot into our stomach.

'You deserved that too.'

Sano's face peered down at ours, eager to see the expression on our face. But if there's one of the few things about the ruro that I admire, is how guilty he can make himself and people look.

The ruro looked at Sano, and his voice trembled slightly as he said his monologue. Damn I hate those things. He gives his little voice of reason for like, five whole minutes. Meanwhile I'm screaming with boredom. So, I had lost interest halfway through like any normal person, but this is what I remember.

"This one deserves every kick and punch, Sano. Sessha failed in my duty as a protector, and this one will not stop you from doing me every harm that this one has earned through broken trust. I blah, blah, blah, I'm an asshole, blah, blah, blah, kick me, blah, lost faith, blah, fuck this shit, blah, blah, so hurt me."

Ok, maybe I paraphrased a little bit, but only a little, I swear.

I mean really, do you actually think Saint Ruro would actually curse? I would pay to hear the ruro actually say "Fuck this shit". How friggin hilarious would that be? And maybe "Dawg"…

Can't…stop…laughing…just pictured the ruro…

Alright, I'm okay. Here we go.

Well anyways, what ever bullshit the ruro fed the Bird-man-gangster worked because as his anger lifted, so did his foot from our stomach.

Or maybe it was that small voice that had rung through my ears as she spoke.

"Sano…?" Kaoru asked quietly as she peeked through the dojo doors, "Sano, is that really you?"

The Bird-Man-Gangster stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Hey Missy, how've ya been?"

Kaoru had actually ran to him, stepping on us to get to him, and gave him a large embrace. That was a blow to the stomach…pun intended.

"It's been months Sano!" she said, but then froze and turned back towards the dojo doors.

"Sano…" she said angrily, "What happened to my doors?"

Sano put a hand behind his head and laughed nervously, "So, Kaoru, is that a new kimono?"

It was getting good. Even if I can't hit him back, Kaoru sure as hell could.

"Sano!" she raged, her eyes narrowing into slits, "You've had to of only been here for a few minutes and you've already destroyed my dojo!"

But behind her scowl you could see a slight twist of a smile, and even as she beat him with her bokken and he ran and cowered, happiness flickered through her eyes.

She was happy he was home.

But anyways, back to me. A few broken ribs never killed anybody, but holy shit did that hurt like hell. It was like a thousand needles pricking against my chest as we stood up. Not that I'd even show pain like that. Sensei taught me to work through pain...

…Let's not go into his "Working through the Pain" training, I'll save that story for a bit later on…

You want to hear it now?

Yes?

Well tough shit, I'm finishing this part first.

The ruro eased us up, and dusted off our pants and folded our arms inside our sleeves. A smile played coyly on our lips. Just that little bit of happiness for her gave us the little remorse I needed to go on.

How very emotional of me…

Don't get used to it.

Anyways, we decided we should celebrate Kaoru's good health and Sano's return, so we all decided to dress up for the Akabeko.

Why do we always go to the Akabeko? Why not some other places like…Mc Donald's? Besides the fact it didn't exist…

I mean, how many times can you have beef pot stew?

Don't answer that.

Moving on.

I dressed in a blue gi for a change, and the Bird-Man-Gangster still worn his usual…though a lot cleaner.

Then my Kaoru appeared through the dojo doors.

My god you have no idea how incredibly sexy this girl can be. She worn this deep blue kimono, a gold obi wrapped around her petit figure, a golden ribbon holding her hair only half up for a change letting the rest of her hair trail down her back…

Be right back, bathroom break.

Okay, I'm good.

What was that you stupid reader?

What the hell do you care about what I do in the bathroom?

Oh, and you?

Of course I was staring. You couldn't call yourself a man if you weren't.

Staring at Kaoru! Not-!

Perverts.

Lets just say, there was a definite awakening in the lower region. Damn I wanted that ass.

Wow…how incredibly corny and low of me.

Got a problem with that?

Bite me.

Or we'll leave that to Kaoru.

Yes, that was sexual innuendo.

Anyways, she stared at me with those beautiful sapphire eyes. I stole a moment from the ruro, and gave my own sexy battousai smile. That dangerous slick smile that made her know I was all hers. She held her breath for a moment, and I gave the ruro control back. There was no way he could talked his way out of that invitation I just gave her. He'd be too embarrassed to even mention it. So he did the next best thing, and turned away from her while he blushed a color as bright as his stupid flaming pink gi.

_Battousai, that was not nice._

Since when have I been nice?

_What is she to think of this one now that you have given her that…invitation?_

She's going to think you want to fuck her.

_Oro…why can't you just let this one go his own pace?_

Because the longer you wait, the more the viewers are going to think you're a fag.

_This one is not a homosexual._

Yeah, tell that to your pink gi.

_It is not pink, it's fuchsia._

You can't be a real man in the Meiji era and wear pink.

_It's fuchsia!_

So while we were arguing in our mind we kind of forgot where we were. When I finally gave the ruro control back, everyone was all eyes. He just gave that stupid grin and laughed it off after he apologized for being creepy.

And with that we were off to the Akabeko.

* * *

Corey: Fudgemonkeys! 


End file.
